<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Starved by 13quinnie_11the_20pooh19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285987">Touch Starved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/13quinnie_11the_20pooh19/pseuds/13quinnie_11the_20pooh19'>13quinnie_11the_20pooh19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Spencer Reid, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/13quinnie_11the_20pooh19/pseuds/13quinnie_11the_20pooh19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is touch starved and Aaron fixes that, also the team is very confused</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who is she?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer Reid has always been averse to touch, always flinched when someone sat too close to him. This came from years of bullying and learning that almost all touch is bad touch. He chooses not to shake people’s hands unless absolutely necessary, sits at a respectable distance that isn’t rude but is still further away than should be and he almost never hugs people. That is until he met Hotch.</p>
<p>Hotch who makes sure Reid is always comfortable, little nods and glances asking if he needs to be "rescued", who makes sure no one gives him a sour look for choosing not to shake their hand. Hotch is always looking out for him and he so obviously cares for his subordinate that you can see it in his every move.</p>
<p>They hadn’t started dating properly until a couple of months ago and until then Hotch has been very patient with Reid. Understanding that he needs time. The first time Hotch tried to hold his hand Reid flinched so hard he thought he had burnt the younger man but they persevered because neither of them had felt this way about anyone before, never felt this intense yearning for the other like a dagger wrapped in silk, soft and inviting yet so very strong.</p>
<p>A few weeks after that Reid decided that enough was enough, he wanted the older man so badly, he wanted him to be good enough for such an amazing person that he never in a million years thought would love him back, and when they went out for dinner Reid was holding his hand the whole time and at the end he even let Hotch hug him, just for 3 seconds (no more and no less).</p>
<p>A small victory that had Hotch smiling all of the next day at the office earning him more than one look from his team of expert profilers (who still have not realised the person causing their leaders happiness is sitting across from them). He waited to see who would be the first to give in and ask him about it.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly it was Rossi who walked into his office a couple of hours later.</p>
<p>"So, what’s her name?"</p>
<p>"Wouldn’t you like to know?" Hotch answered with a smug grin</p>
<p>"Actually yes, I would like to know" his friend just ignored him and kept smiling while reading the file in front of him. Rossi, realising he won’t get through to him sighed and left.</p>
<p>"So? Who is she?" Emily being the first to ask the question that was on everyone’s mind</p>
<p>"He won’t tell me, and I don’t think he will anytime soon" He responds defeated</p>
<p>Reid tries not to smile but is unsuccessful and JJ sees his grin</p>
<p>"Guys! Reid knows who she is and we don't" Reid’s grin grows even wider at the realisation that they have absolutely no clue who it is.</p>
<p>They start interrogating him but it ultimately gets cut off by the man in question "Wheels up in 10, it’s a high-profile case"</p>
<p>And so, they went to catch whatever piece of work they came across this time.</p>
<p>A few weeks passed since then and the team grows more and more curious at the behaviour of their superior and how Reid seems to be the only one in the loop frustrates everyone but delights the two lovers. </p>
<p>Reid grows more comfortable with casual touch to the point even the team has noticed how relaxed he his and how he sometimes initiates it himself, they tell him how proud they are of him yet they wonder how he changed this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trust, wholesome cuddles and confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is how Hotch helped Reid featuring trust, wholesome cuddles and confessions! (there’s some angst but noting too serious or anything that lasts long)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the kind words, all I’ve written for the past 5 years has been academic stuff and I really missed writing for fun but I was too scared to do it and so far, everyone’s been really nice so thanks for that! Anyway, here’s the new update:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 8 months 27 days and 16 hours since the two men have officially been dating and it’s been 3 weeks exactly since the team has been questioning why their unit chief is in such a good mood, why the young subordinate is the only one that knows and what the hell is her name?!</p>
<p>"Do you think they'll ever figure it out Aaron?" Asks the younger man one night to his lover "I mean what if they find out its man and no less your subordinate? What if they never want to speak to us again? What if they...?" The young man interrupted by a choked sob that he realises came from him.</p>
<p>"Hey, spencer, baby, it’s okay. They're our family they'll love us all the same I’m sure of it" He leans forward to attempt to hug Reid and comfort him but stops himself waiting for the distraught man to agree to the touch but before he sees the usual curt nod Hotch finds himself with a lap full of genius and arms around him in a vice grip. Hotch hugs Reid back just as tightly while running his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>"Hey Spencer?" Asks Hotch</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I love you" The confession is said so quietly it sounds like a secret was being told, not a well-kept secret, but still just as meaningful and important to both men.</p>
<p>Reid proceeds to sit up, still straddling the older man, places his hands on his cheeks and looks deep into his soul searching for lies in those brown eyes and finding nothing but the truth that he's been craving all along. "I love you too, so much" Is uttered back with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Both men are relieved and spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms lying in bed whispering these sacred words to each other. After a few moments of silence Reid speaks up.</p>
<p>"Aaron?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I think we should tell them, if that’s okay with you of course?" Timidly Reid asks this question.</p>
<p>"Yes, I think we should but I want you to do it, I want you to have complete control over this" Hotch reassures him. It makes sense why Hotch would let Reid do the talking, it lets the others know that Reid isn’t being taken advantage of and that he is in complete control of this relationship even though Hotch technically controls him at work. Reid understands this immediately and is deeply appreciative of Hotch and his consideration.</p>
<p>"Thank you"</p>
<p>Both lovers soon fall asleep in each other’s arms and Reid realises that he could never deny this man the simple need of touch and affection, to let him show his love through his gestures as he does with everyone else. Reid vows to trust Hotch completely with something he's never trusted anyone with before: his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next and final chapter is how Reid decides to tell the team! Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A coming out, feelings and even more confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reid asks JJ if she can get everyone in the conference room, he has an announcement</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the final chapter, thanks for being patient!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reid and JJ were sitting in the bullpen together busy with paper work when Reid decides that now is the time to ask.</p>
<p>"Hey JJ?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Spence?" The blonde responds but upon turning to face Reid and realises how nervous he looks changes her tone to a much softer one "Hey, it’s okay. Talk to me, what’s up?"</p>
<p>"I just" He takes a deep breath. "I have something to tell the team and I need you to get them all in the conference room tomorrow morning. Please don’t mention this conversation yet, I need to tell them myself"</p>
<p>As JJ looks at the man in front of her she realises just how young he actually is and how small he looks. His hands fidgeting, eyes down on his lap and his legs bouncing, the picture of insecurity and terror.</p>
<p>"Spence, it’s going to be okay. Whatever it is we'll help you through it" She gently places a hand on his shoulder in hopes of comforting him. He looks up at her and smiles tightly knowing that she thinks something is making him sad when he's actually never been happier in his life. The kind of happiness that makes even someone with an eidetic memory forget what it’s like to have ever had something else that was ever as beautiful as this.</p>
<p>"Thanks JJ, but I’m okay. I promise" he hopes to quell her worry a little bit but is ultimately unsuccessful as she spends the rest of the day keeping an eye on her <br/>best friend.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The next day JJ does as Reid requested and tells everyone including Garcia to meet in the conference room in 10 minutes. She didn’t mention a case so everyone is wondering what’s going on?</p>
<p>"Did she mention a case to you?" Emily asks Rossi.</p>
<p>"Nope, but Reid isn’t here yet so if it is a case let him know we're in there" At that he leaves to get a cup of coffee before making his way to the room they've been in countless times. </p>
<p>In there he finds his Unit chief and the young genius sitting a little closer than would be considered normal but Rossi pays no mind to it until he realises that they seem to be holding hands under the table. Taken aback by the knowledge that not only is Hotch touching him but Reid is letting him do that no less.</p>
<p>The two lovers keep glancing nervously at each other as the team starts piling into the room and Hotch lets go of Reid’s hand before anyone questions them, although neither of the smitten men seem to notice that everyone has already seen them.</p>
<p>"Spence, you want to tell us what’s up? I'm worried about you" JJ starts the conversation after realising no one else will.</p>
<p>"I-" Reid takes a deep steadying breath looking at his boss who gives him an encouraging smile while on the inside Hotch just wants to reach up and hug his boyfriend closely but he holds himself back to let Reid have his moment. "As you all know I'm bisexual which I know has never been a problem before for anyone on this team which means the world to me and I can’t thank you guys enough for the acceptance I’ve received from each and every one of you-"</p>
<p>Before he was able to finish his sentence, Morgan jumps in "Pretty boy you know we'll all support you no matter what, please tell us what’s wrong you're really worrying all of us. You're not leaving the BAU are you?" Reid was shocked to hear the horror in the voice of the colleague turned brother at the idea that Reid could ever leave the BAU, he wasn’t shocked however to have been interrupted by Morgan as he's always been impatient and erratic.</p>
<p>"No, I’m not leaving, I could never leave this or leave all of you which is why I need you all to listen to everything I have to say before reacting, please." He waits until the team all nod their heads in understanding and to show Reid that they have his undivided attention.</p>
<p>"Hotc-Aaron and I have been together for under a year and I know we're breaking a lot of fraternization laws and policies but we both don’t want to transfer to a different department or leave the BAU because this is our calling it’s what we do, it’s what we all do. This is why we've kept this a secret for so long even though we both wanted to tell all of you just how happy we are, I mean Hotch couldn’t even keep it under wraps without you all noticing."</p>
<p>He smiles fondly at that and looks at Hotch meeting his eyes for the first time since he's started speaking and can’t help but let his grin grow wider at seeing the love in the older man’s eyes, he reaches for his hand less for comfort now but more as confirmation of what he was saying.</p>
<p>"I chose to tell you guys now because I can’t keep my love for this incredibly man quiet anymore but I just hope that all of you respect that this information cannot leave this room. I couldn’t bear having to leave this family or Aaron and Jack." Reid realises he's rambling now and that everyone in the room is silent but smiling so fondly at their friends and Garcia ever the romantic has tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh my God I’m so happy for you guys" she squeals excitedly getting up to hug both her friends.</p>
<p>Everyone soon follows suit congratulating the couple before Rossi speaks up. "I know we've heard from Spencer but I have a question for you Aaron, are you happy?"</p>
<p>"Happier than I’ve ever been Dave, thank you" The response is said without hesitation and an arm is wrapped around Reids waist pulling him closer and showing just how true it was.</p>
<p>From then on if on the plane ride back from a case Reid 'accidently' falls asleep on Hotch the team don’t say anything. If they both come into work at the same time nothing is spoken of it. Morgan, Emily and Garcia helping Reid move out of his place and into the Hotchner household, well, they all get really excited about it but never mention it at work.</p>
<p>Once Jack starts calling Reid papa the team just accepts it as part of their life and now understand who dad is and who papa is addressing them accordingly around the kid. If Reid comes into work with a scarf and a turtleneck for a couple of days all that’s said is through silent but knowing glances around the team members and if they go out for drinks later on and start poking at Reid’s neck making him hiss in certain spots and making light hearted jokes at the two blushing men nothing is said of it either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn’t too happy with the ending but I didn’t know how else to end it so feedback would be appreciated. <br/>Also, if you have any prompts or ideas I’m okay with writing just about anything but if you have smut ideas you might have to bear with me as I’ve never written smut before, either way, go ahead and let me know anything you want me to write about! <br/>Thanks for reading the final chapter everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the next chapter find out how Hotch helped him!! Also pls give me feedback as this is my first ever fanfic posted on here and i havent written anything fiction at all in so long so im a little rusty! Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>